


F*kn Lawyers

by RedheadedBlondeBitxh



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadedBlondeBitxh/pseuds/RedheadedBlondeBitxh
Summary: Nate and Nora's first meeting.
Relationships: Nate/Nora (Fallout)
Kudos: 7





	F*kn Lawyers

Of course the judge had to schedule the goddamn deposition on her day off, and first thing in the morning nonetheless. Nora could barely collect herself enough to pull her hair back and grab a cup of coffee before she was rushing out the door, cursing the blasted legal system which she was so keen to uphold. Alice had only grumbled something faintly resembling a curse as she flopped back over from where she had passed out on the couch the previous night.

To be fair, she knew the other woman wouldn’t have any trouble getting back to sleep. The peaceful bitch.

Nora had been bunking with Alice since their college days, and she was pretty certain her friend could sleep through a nuclear bomb, not that it was outside the realm of possibilities with the mounting tensions with China.

A quick look at the clock of the courthouse told her she was still on time, even if she was cutting it pretty damn close. She made a mental note to kick Sergeant Kevins’ ass for sticking her with his cluster-fuck of a case that was quickly becoming her biggest headache of the year.

The fact that the guy even wanted to fight the charges were laughable, given the sheer amount of destruction he’d done in his drunken stupor. Nora was half convinced the man didn’t even remember the crash, much less the family of four he’d nearly annihilated with his Corvega.

The terrified sound of the mother’s screams as she tried to claw through the wreckage to get to her children, who were miraculously unharmed, still echoed in Nora’s nightmares. The wails were always accompanied by the nauseating image of the shard of glass that had been buried deep in the poor woman’s eye socket, blinding her completely in her right eye.

She could feel herself growing more and more angry about the fact that the asshole who had almost ended four lives dared to do anything other than plead out, and just accept his punishment in the eyes of the state.

Nora pushed open the door to Judge White’s chambers, glaring angrily at the back of the defense attorney unscrupulous enough to even take the case.

“Officer Smith. How nice of you to join us. And only three minutes late this time.” Judge White quipped, narrowing his eyes at her as everyone in the room turned to look at her.

“I’m not the one who insists on scheduling depositions for midnight officers first thing in the morning. But I guess I’m just lucky to have made it here in one piece, which is more than my victim could say.” She smarted back just in time to see the defense attorney turn toward her, a faint smile creeping along his face at her sarcastic rejoinder.

_Oh fuck he’s hot._

“As always, it is a pleasure to have your insolence in my courtroom.” The older man grumbled, shooting her a look full of unmasked irritation. To say they were professional enemies would be an understatement.

The attorney across the table shot her an amused glance, before winking at her and turning to the judge with a wide smile. “Aw come on Jerry, be nice to Officer Smith. We all want the same thing here, after all.”

“You’re shameless, Nathaniel.” Judge White chided, shaking his head in response.

Nora quickly swallowed, trying desperately to ignore the sudden bloom of heat growing in her cheek as she narrowed her eyes at Nathaniel. “And what is it you think we want here?”

As soon as the question left her mouth, she realized her mistake, watching as Nathaniel stood up suddenly straighter, appearing to slip to the defensive with an easy confidence.

“Well, I’m glad you asked. You see my client, Christopher Michaels, he’s struggled with alcoholism for quite a few years. The crash that occurred last month was a direct result of his extensive illness. Now, I understand the concern with wanting to protect the populace for a flagrant disregard toward traffic statute, but I truly believe that locking him in jail will not resolve that issue in the least. What my client needs is therapy and rehabilitation, something I am certain he would not receive given the underfunded and overpopulated state of our prison systems. I move to suggest a deal that Mr. Michaels completes a full chemical dependency course at a facility of the court’s choice, under penalty that failure to comply will result in the original sentence being enacted against him.”

_You smooth, smarmy fucker._ Nora thought, crossing her arms as she stared at the stubborn, smug and down right charming man across from her.

“What do you make of Mr. Hartt’s proposal, Officer Smith?” Judge White prompted, turning to look at her.

“Well, your honor, we both know you’re going to do whatever you think is right, regardless of my input.” She offered with feigned politeness.

“I find the proposition to be adequate, given that Mr. Michaels has never had any previous charges against him.” The judge offered, returning her forced, tense tone.

“Understood, sir.” She gritted, cocking her head defiantly. “Are we through here?”

“Certainly.” Judge White confirmed, shooting Nathaniel a quick glance as she turned to head out of the chambers with a glare.

Nora heard the sound of footsteps behind her as she pushed open the door, barely looking back as the attorney slipped out of the door behind her.

“Officer Smith. I should thank you for agreeing to the terms of the plea deal.” He offered with a warm smile as he fell into step next to her.

She shot him a skeptical gaze, before shrugging defiantly. “If you think that was me agreeing to anything, you need to go back to law school.”

“Maybe I’m just glad that it won’t be a conflict of interest now when I ask you out for coffee.” Nathaniel stated calmly, watching her expression out of the corner of his eye. Despite herself, Nora felt a slight smile come to her lips. _Fucking lawyers_. ”Call me Nate.”

“Nora.” She answered, extending her hand toward him which he took with a smirk. 


End file.
